


Home Run

by QuinLova



Series: Smutcember 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Ass Play, Condoms, Kinda, Kissing, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Reunion Sex, but not by much, inspired by asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: After some time away at college, you come back to a old friend's house, and have the reunion of your life.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Series: Smutcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031715
Kudos: 1





	Home Run

You pull into the parking lot, finding the red-bricked apartment complex. Entering into the lobby, you take a seat, and pull out your phone, just as you reach Ruby’s contact to tell her you’re here, you hear a familiar and chipper voice.

“ _ Y/N? Oh my god, you’re here! _ ” You look up, finding Ruby’s half sister, Yang Xiao Long. After getting up and exchanging hugs and hellos, you follow her up to her and Ruby’s apartment. 

“Did Ruby not tell you?” You stare back confused, prompting her to groan and reply, “Ugh, she can be such a klutz sometimes, she’s working an extra shift tonight, should be back around… 6… ish, aside from that, feel free to make yourself at home.” You simply nodded, sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on. Nothing really interesting in your opinion, just the news and whatever latest TV show that was bound to be canceled after a single season.

“Ooh, do you wanna watch something, I know just the show!” Yang boasted, stealing the remote from your hand, and turning Netflix on, unfortunately for her however, she had positioned herself to be standing above you while you sat on the couch, leaving her breasts to lay on your head, leaving a blushing mess formerly known as you. She quickly pulled up a show, and hopped over the couch, sitting right next to you. As the familiar company logo faded out, and the show began, Yang sighed, and relaxed back into the seat.

“Hey uh… It’s really nice you’re here, out of all the guy friends Ruby had in high school, you were the only one I could really stand. You should’ve seen Ruby’s face when you texted you were coming, she was ecstatic.” You blushed, but continued to watch the screen. “No really, Ruby absolutely  _ adores _ you, Y/N. She really missed you, and I admit… so did I. I uh… I know about the crush you had on me in high school.” In addition to blushing, you were now caught so off guard, you were hacking and sputtering the only question on your mind.

“W-wha-how?!”

“Y/N, Y/N, calm down. It was at that New Years Eve party, with us, Ren, Nora, and My Dad. You were practicing your speech in the bathroom, and I just- god I- That’s why I left the party early, I know it was immature but-” You placed your hand on her thigh, with her breathing out slowly. “I’m sorry, it was just that… I didn’t want to come in between you and Ruby, y’know?” You nodded. Yang cheered up, bringing up a smirk. “That speech… was really formal but cute at the same time, honestly, if you don’t pick up girls with that speech, I’d be surprised.”

“No, haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” Yang slowly turned her head, in both surprise and determination.

“Y/N… Ruby still won’t be back for a while, do you wanna...?” You looked at Yang and realized what she meant.

“I mean, sure, there’s a gas station down the street, I’ll get some condoms from there.”

…

_ Condoms? Check. Water? Check. Bathroom breaks before everything?  _

_ Check. _

You had just gotten back to the apartment, finding Yang on the couch, completely naked, a new Netflix show on.

“Which one is this?” You ask, fitting on the condom.

“Ugh, you wouldn’t believe how long it took me to find something to Netflix and Chill with. My recommendations has romance in it, sure, but it’s mostly action-romance, and you wouldn’t wanna get distracted from…  _ this, _ right?” Yang purred, her hands slowly moving up her body.

“So, which one?”

“ _ The Kissing Booth _ , the sequel to it, actually.” You simply nodded, and got on the couch, sticking your erect penis inside Yang’s vagina. You began thrusting, hearing Yang’s breaths deepen. “You sure this is ya first time, Y/N? Cuz you sure know how to…. Ooohhhh….” Yang moaned, placing her hands on your chest. You simply continued thrusting, while holding on to Yang’s hips. You smirked and let your fingers trickle across Yang’s shapely ass. She quickly turned redder than before, and began raising upwards, sending small little kisses across your neck, as her chest touched yours, you felt your penis grow even harder inside Yang’s privates. You heard Yang moan in ecstasy, and fall back on the couch, her breaths turning quick and heavy. You continued like this for a while, just you, Yang, her breaths, and the movie playing faintly in the background. Smirking, you slowly raised your hands, and placed them on Yang’s breasts. She silently consented, nodding her head as you began to squeeze them. You continued thrusting, with Yang slowly but surely gaining a blush. Eventually, after turning fire red, Yang began panting.

“Y/N, I’m… I’m gonna-”

“Got it, should we do it together?”

“YeaHHHH!” Yang finished, sticking her tongue out. You had managed to finish at the same time, and carefully pulled your penis out, taking the condom off and heading to the trash bin.

“Actually Y/N, give that to me.” After you handed her the condom in confusion, she opened the apartment window, looked to make sure nobody was outside, and whipped it out the window. Turning around and seeing your shocked face, she slapped your ass, giggling. “What can I say? I’m a miscreant.” She took her phone off the table, looking at the recent texts.

“Oh fuck.”

“What is it?”

“Ruby said she was gonna arrive in 30 minutes.”

“How long ago did she text that?”

“...25 minutes ago, Y/N, grab the towels, I’ll put the couch cushions in the wash.” As you both worked on cleaning up, you put on your clothes and saw a Polaroid photo fall out.

A Polaroid of the New Year’s Party.


End file.
